Asi es mi vida ahora
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Cualquier decisión que tomemos trae consecuencias, ya sean buenas...o malas. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Vincent no hubiera rechazado a Laili y a Lizbeth? ¿Que pasa con Luis ahora? ¿Laili conocera a sus amigos? ¿Sera la guardia? ¿Tendra el mismo final? Lo unico que les puedo decir, es que esta elección cambia TODA la historia. ¿Quieren saber como sigue todo esto? Entren y descubranlo.
1. Prologo

**Ok, antes de continuar, quiero dejar en claro que para leer este fanfic debiste de haber leído antes el capítulo 7 de mi fic "Mi amado pirata/Mi hermosa sirena" sino lo has leído no le vas a entender. Y si eres nuevo y no has leído esa historia todavía, debes leer antes la primera temporada "Haz tocado mi robótico corazón". Ya dejado todo esto en claro…**

 **Hola a todos y a todas. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que no me ha dejado en paz. La idea surgió mientras escribía el capítulo 7, empecé a imaginar todo lo que hubiera pasado si Vincent no se hubiera negado, la idea no se iba y decidí que sería un nuevo fanfic. Les aviso que Vincent esta en versión Pole-bear. Con esta ya serian 4 historias que hago de Five nights at Freddy´s (al igual que las entregas del juego… ¿Quién no sabe eso?) y por lo tanto, la última que hare para este fandom, y comencemos…**

…

…

…

 **Lo bueno es que se la creen, jajajaja, obviamente esta no va a ser mi última historia de FNAF, si fuera así estaría loca, si te creíste la broma en tu review escribe "Me chamaquearon" XD. Bueno, ahora sí, sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el primer capítulo…**

Capitulo. 1. Prologo

Me llamo Laili…Laili Murtons; tengo 16 años; vivo con mis padres los cuales ambos trabajan en Apple, por lo tanto somos millonarios. Esto es, en realidad, muy poco de lo que pasa en mi vida. Pero para contarles lo demás…tengo que contarles todo desde el comienzo. Solo así, lograran entender en que situación me encuentro ahora.

Bueno, todo comenzó hace casi unos…29 años. Mis papás se conocieron en la pizzería familiar "Fredbear Family Dinner" empezaron siendo amigos, y unos años después empezaron a salir y es más que obvio que luego mi papá le pidió matrimonio a mi mamá, aquí es donde entro yo…

 **Hace 16 años**

Vincent se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Lizbeth. Ellos se casarían muy pronto, para ser más exactos, dentro de un mes. Internamente, Vincent estaba feliz de por fin poder tener una familia "perfecta" sin peleas ni nada de eso; aunque claro…para que fuera la familia perfecta…él no quería tener hijos. Pero cambiando de tema, estaba impaciente por la llegada de Lizbeth: ella se había ido a Europa hace 8 meses por cuestiones de trabajo y justamente hoy regresaba. Escucho como alguien abría la puerta, y por ella entraba su novia. Pero para su sorpresa, no venía sola…venía con un porta bebé y una pañalera.

-Liz, ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?- pregunto muy incomodo

-Vincent, te presento a Laili…nuestra hija-

El hombre de morado casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso

" _Nuestra hija…nuestra hija...nuestra hija"_ Era todo lo que tenía en la mente. Esto estaba mal; su plan era nunca tener hijos…esto cambiaba todo.

-¿Q…que dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste, esta preciosa bebé es nuestra hija- respondió Lizbeth mientras tapaba más a Laili

-Liz, sabes que no tolero a los niños…y los bebés lloran mucho y hay que estarlos cuidando todo el día-

-Lo sé, pero ambos lograremos superar esto, además, solo mírala, es tan linda y…-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?- interrumpió Vincent

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo confundida

-¿Qué si la vas a dar en adopción o algo?-

-¡Claro que no! Esta niña tiene tu sangre y la mía, es nuestra, no quiero que nadie más la tenga- le respondió mientras tomaba a Laili y la abrazaba cuidadosamente

-Pero…-

-Vincent, sé que odias a los niños con toda tu alma y también sé que mataste a muchos de ellos…pero esta niña es tu hija, si tan solo la vieras…te darías cuenta que…-

-Creo…que lo mejor será que…cancelemos la boda- dijo Vincent de repente

-¿Pe…pero por qué?-

-Tu y yo diferimos en esto…además, yo no sería un buen padre…puede que un descuido me enfurezca con ella y…pase algo inevitable-

-Pero Vincent…- decía Lizbeth con lágrimas en los ojos

-Creo que ya deberían irse- menciono Vincent para después darles la espalda

Lizbeth quería hacerlo entrar en razón…pero sabía no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que con lágrimas en los ojos, salió junto a su hija, dio un último vistazo…y se fue. Vincent intentaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa… ¡pero simplemente no podía! ¡La mujer que había sido su novia desde que él tenía 14 años se estaba yendo! Vincent sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo en un intento para alcanzar a Lizbeth.

 **Con Lizbeth**

Ella y Laili ahora se encontraban en el elevador. Lizbeth estaba llorando, Vincent y ella habían estado juntos desde que ella tenía 12 años y ahora…6 años de relación tirados a la basura. Cuando Vincent cumplió los 15, le prometió que cuando ella cumpliera 18 años se casarían. Y ahora, esa promesa la había roto. Miro como su bebé se había despertado, así que la tomo en brazos y empezó a mecerla.

-Perdón Laili, pero parece que solo seremos tu y yo-

Laili solo miraba atentamente como su mamá le dedicaba una sonrisa, aunque seguía llorando. En ese momento, la puerta del elevador se abrió y Lizbeth volvió a colocar a Laili en su porta bebé. Llegaron a donde estaba su auto, puso a Laili en su silla, y cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar…

-¡Lizbeth Murtons, no des ni un paso más!- grito Vincent desde la entrada del edificio, fue corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba y la tomo por los hombros. Ella está asustada, Vincent parecía estar enojado -¿Qué se supone que haga? Somos novios desde hace 6 años y en un mes nos vamos a casar. Ya planee toda mi vida contigo y si tengo que convertirme en padre para permanecer contigo… ¡entonces lo hare!-

Lizbeth sonrió ante eso. Se unieron en un beso que duro hasta que escucharon un balbuceo. Inmediatamente, Lizbeth saco a Laili –la cual estaba tapada por una manta rosa– y se la extendió a Vincent para que la cargara. El, algo inseguro, tomo a la que ahora era su hija y la destapo un poco para ver su rostro: era un bebé recién nacida, con un poco de cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos café oscuro los cuales lo veían con curiosidad. Sonrió inconscientemente; se parecía mucho a Lizbeth, aunque aún era muy pequeña para ver a quien se parecía.

-Se parece mucho a ti- le dijo Vincent sin dejar de ver a Laili

-Solo un poco, tal vez cuando crezca se parecerá más a ti- le respondió al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba al brazo de el

-Bueno, vámonos a casa…los tres-

Y así, padres e hija regresaron al departamento para seguir con los últimos preparativos para la boda.

…

…

…

 **Un mes después**

Se ve como de la iglesia van saliendo Vincent y Lizbeth oficialmente ya casados. Acto seguido, suben al auto que los llevara a la fiesta, pero antes de irse, esperan unos momentos hasta que ven como Luis llega cargando a Laili, la cual venía con un lindo vestidito morado.

-Gracias por cuidarla durante la boda- decía Lizbeth mientras volvía a cargar al bebé

-No fue nada, fue bueno pasar un tiempo con mi sobrina- respondió con una sonrisa

-Te vemos allá- hablo Vincent antes de cerrar la puerta y de que el auto arrancara para llevarlos al salón

Luis permaneció ahí unos instantes más antes de suspirar con tristeza. Él se había enamorado de Lizbeth un tiempo después de conocerla; pero ahora ella estaba casada con su hermano mayor…él había ganado. Sin dejar estar triste, se dirigió hasta su auto sin dejar de preguntarse…

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lizbeth se hubiera quedado con él?_

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Bueno, díganme que les pareció, si les gusto o que de qué. En el siguiente capítulo, ya van a ver como esta decisión cambia TODA la historia jajá jajajaja *empieza a reírse como Yandere-chan* am perdón, es por la emoción (? También quiero decirles que apenas termine de publicar este primer capítulo, subiré a mi devianART el dibujo de Laili; mi cuenta ahí es "Dibujante19" y mi foto también es de Twilight. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Y mi forma de ser es…

**Hola a todos y a todas. Aquí les traigo ya el segundo capítulo. Veo que a muchos les ha gustado y como quieren que la siga… ¡pues lo voy a seguir! Bueno, debo decirles que ya en este capítulo, se ve como esa decisión cambio "un poco" la historia. Ah y también quiero decirles, que publique otra nueva historia, es de los creepypastas y se llama "Asesino de mi corazón". Pero bueno, vayámonos ya directo al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **Lola Fernández: Si, "Yandere simulator" es genial. Qué bueno que te ha gustado el primer capítulo. ¡Disfruta el segundo!**

 **La Loca Yuuki: Jajá, que bueno que te gusto. Ya verás si Vincent es buen padre o no. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **OokamiKitsune042: Aww, muchas gracias, tu eres una fiel lectora mía, lo cual aprecio mucho, arigato ^^. Nuevamente, muchas gracias. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Almeduwe: Ay perdón :( es que tenía ese chiste rondándome por la cabeza y pues…vi que este era un buen momento para usarlo. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Nuvil Angela: Ay…lo siento, pero ya quisieran los que no gustan de mis fics que este fuera el último que escribiera ¡estaría loca si no siguiera escribiendo! Bueno, ahora veras como fue que Laili creció siendo criada por Vincent y Lizbeth. Es fácil reírse como Yandere-chan, solo empiezas a reírte normal y después aumentas hasta una risa psicomaniaca. Ah por eso no te preocupes, es más, si no has escrito la parte del lemon todavía, si quieres no la pongas, sé que es difícil escribirlo…por eso yo no me animo a escribir uno. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Zero and Xero: Gracias chicos, son muy amables. ¿Zero, no te tomas tus vitaminas? ¡Dame un abrazo, porque yo tampoco me las tomo! XD. Gracias a los dos ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Jazminjo: Que bueno que te gusta la idea. Bueno, pues fuiste de los pocos que no cayeron en la broma, ya que. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Larry273-05: Si, en el caso de que ponga a Laili con Foxy, será bastante interesante ver como Vincent interfiere. Gracias, igualmente. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **SoFiLeXa: Ay Dioh mío, caíste en la broma, pero tranquila que esta no es mi última historia de FNAF y en cuyo caso…tendrían que ser 5 porque aún falta FNAF World. ¿Crees tú? No te hagas, que te di el spoiler y sabes perfectamente lo que pasara con respecto a la pizzería. ¿Por qué Laili se apellida Murtons? Porque es el nombre con el que conecta a toda su demás familia: su mamá, su tía, su prima, su gender bender (? Es lo que los une…aunque prácticamente debería aparecer como Laili Ramírez pero yolo. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Simbalaika: Como decía mi antiguo profe de química** _ **"Tranquila, tranquila"**_ **esta no será mi última historia, porque aún falta la 3ra temporada de HTMRC… ¡es decir!...olvídalo por favor. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **ANTIALPHAS H: Gracias. Se nota que Laili es muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tú que se preocupe así por ella. Por cierto, ya vez el personaje que me mandaste para ver si lo ponía en la historia de "Mi amado pirata/Mi hermosa sirena", desgraciadamente, no podre agregarlo en esa historia pero…le eh dado una pensada y veo que quedaría muy bien en este fic ¿aceptas? ¿Cómo es Laili ahora? Bueno, no falta casi nada para que lo averigües. ¿Quieres que te diga algo más curioso aún? Le puse el nombre de Luis al padre de Laili y al de Leila…porque así se llama mi papá también. La primera opción parece ser la más lógica –la lógica no es lo mío, siempre eh preferido más imaginar–; la segunda ya es algo un poco más extrema y la última es la más interesante XD. Muchas gracias. Wow…eso es inesperado, y no sé si es algo bueno o malo. Gracias, igualmente ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Kira Invisible Slender: Que bueno que te gusto y si…ya sabía que tu antes eras mi estudiante la Princesa Kira Diamond. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Fer: Gomen :3. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Karoru Gengar: Veo que te está gustando, que alegría ^^. Ya verás cómo les va a las queridas primas. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Cangrejito2385: Ohh, muchas gracias. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

… **y esos son todos, amm…quiero avisarles, que inicie OTRA nueva historia, es de los creepypastas y se llama "Asesino de mi corazón" por si les interesa pasar a leerla. Y bueno, no los hago esperar más…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 2. Y mi forma de ser es…

En Nueva York, oh para ser más exactos, en la zona residencial de la gran manzana; podemos ver una enorme y hermosa casa de tres pisos de color morada. Adentro de dicha casa, en el comedor, se encuentran Vincent y Lizbeth; Lizbeth se encontraba concentrada en su IPad mientras Vincent leía el periódico desde la suya.

-Liz, creo que deberíamos volver a pintar la casa- comento Vincent el cual veía con disgusto las paredes blancas

-Vini, ya hablamos de eso, no podemos tener toda la casa de color morado- respondió Lizbeth sin despegar su vista de su tableta

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque la casa por fuera ya es morada, los muebles son morados, las sabanas de nuestro cuarto son moradas, las toallas de todos son moradas, tu siempre te vistes de morado y nuestra hija ama tanto ese color como tu como lo haces tú-

-¿Ves? No es suficiente todavía- respondió cruzado de brazos, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su esposa decidió olvidarlo –está bien, lo siento cariño-

-No te preocupes- le dijo regresando su vista al aparato

-¿Qué es lo que tanto vez ahí?-

-Nada- respondió volteando la tableta

-Lizbeth, déjame ver-

Vincent, en un rápido movimiento tomo la tableta y vio que lo que su esposa veía…era una foto de Laili cuando tenía 5 años. Una amiga de Lizbeth se iba a casar y había invitado a los tres; a la hora de tirar el ramo, para sorpresa de todos, Laili lo había atrapado y esa era la foto: Laili sonriendo mientras sostenía el ramo.

-Han pasado muy rápido los años- menciono el hombre de morado –parece que apenas ayer ustedes llegaron al departamento-

-Sin embargo, Laili ya tiene 16 años- decía Liz con nostalgia –toda una jovencita-

-Claro que no, ella aun es nuestra niñita, nuestro bebé de 16 años- la corrigió Vincent

-Cierto- ambos se dieron un dulce beso para después escuchar pasos acercándose

Al comedor entro una chica de 16 años, traía puesto una franela a cuadros de color morada de manga larga –era de hombre–, debajo llevaba una blusa de tirantes negra de su banda favorita: Evanescence; unos jeans negros roto de las rodillas; unas botas y pulseras moradas de púas junto con unos guates negros sin dedo y se notaba que no se había molestado en darle más de 5 cepilladas a su cabello, el cual tenía un mechón teñido de morado.

Damas y caballeros, esta niña toda masculina y casi nada femenina, bueno…les presento a… ¡Laili!

-Buenos días, mami y papi- saludo Laili al mismo tiempo que tomaba lugar frente a ellos

-Bueno días bebé/princesa morada- la saludaron al unísono

En ese momento, una sirvienta llego

-Buenos días, señorita Laili- hablo al mismo tiempo que le servía jugo de naranja

-Buenos días, y ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que me digan señorita…me parece muy cursi- decía con fastidio la peli café

La sirvienta se retiró de regreso a la cocina. Cuando Laili le dio un sorbo al jugo, un balón de futbol le dio en la cabeza, ocasionando que se tirara el jugo encima.

-¡Pequeños monstruos!- gruño Laili al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños

Entonces, entraron dos niños de 10 años, ambos tenían el cabello castaño claro y venían vestidos igual: una camisa gris con detalles morados, pantalón negro y converses morados; lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno tenía ojos café y el otro de color morado.

Y ahora les presento…a Ray y a Rey*… ¡los hermanos menores mellizos de Laili!

Pocos segundos después, también entro un chico de 16 años, vestido de la misma manera que Laili, lo único diferente, era que las botas y las pulseras de pues eran gris claro.

Y llego… ¡Liell! El gemelo de Laili

De la nada. Otra sirvienta llego cargando a un bebé en una sabanita morada. Se lo entrego a Lizbeth, la cual le empezó a dar una mamila que ya tenía preparada.

Y por último pero no menos importante… ¡Erick! El hermanito más pequeño

De seguro ahora mismo oh estarán sorprendidos, confundidos ¡o ambos! Bueno, yo les explicare como paso esto, como fue que…Laili ya no es hija única.

Todo empezó poco después de que Vincent saliera de la cárcel. Vieron como los niños se alejaban de Laili, por temor a su padre asesino. Así que Lizbeth pensó que sería bueno darle un hermanito o hermanita. Le costó mucho pero finalmente logró convencer a Vincent; lo malo es que por más que lo intentaran, no lograba quedar embarazada, así que al final decidieron adoptar uno. En el orfanato encontraron a un lindo niño que tenía un parecido increíble con Laili: el mismo cabello, los mismo ojos, la misma forma de ser, el mismo día de nacimiento, el mismo hospital donde nacieron y solamente CASI la misma hora en que nacieron, Laili había nacido a las 5:50 y Liell…5:50 y 5 segundos. Lo adoptaron y lo llamaron Liell. Pero para su sorpresa, unas semanas después…Lizbeth resultaba estar embarazada.

Y unas semanas después de que Laili y Liell cumplieran 6 años. Liz entro en labor de parto y nacieron los mellizos, a los cuales llamaron Ray y Rey. Y hasta hace apenas 2 meses, había nacido el pequeño Erick.

En resumen, Laili era la hermana mayor de 4 chicos. Eso explicaba porque vestía más como hombre que como mujer.

-Ustedes dos ¡¿Ya vieron como me dejaron?!- los regaño Laili

-Cálmate- le dijo Ray

-Sí, solo te mojaste la blusa- le siguió Rey

-Lo que me molesta no es que me mojaron la ropa, lo que me molesta… ¡es que esta es mi blusa de Evanescence! ¿Qué pasaría si yo les quitara sus playeras de Jack el destripador?-

-Ahhh- gritaron ambos

-No serias capaz… ¿o sí?- inquirió Ray mientras su hermano solo temblaba

-Claro que si- le dijo Laili haciendo la mirada asesina más aterradora de la historia

-Bueno, ustedes tres ya compórtense- hablo Vincent –ya deben irse a la escuela-

Los 4 hermanos mayores vieron la hora, ¡eran las 7:50! Todos corrieron a buscar sus respectivas mochilas y después de despedirse de cada uno de sus padres, se fueron por sus "transportes" Los mellizos fueron al garaje y sacaron sus cuatrimotos en las cuales se fueron hasta la primaria. Mientras tanto, Laili y Liell sacaban sus queridas motos moradas, se subieron, aceleraron a fondo y así se fueron hasta la preparatoria.

 **Con Laili y Liell**

Ambos habían llegado justo antes de que el maestro de algebra entrara. Al terminar la clase de Algebra, le siguieron las de Química e Inglés; cuando por fin llego el recreo, ambos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo de tu blusa?- hablo su hermano Liell

-Un poco, pero con esos dos en casa tenía que verlo venir-

-Solo a ellos se les ocurre bajar las escaleras jugando futbol- comento el muchacho al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

Laili escuchaba a su hermano mientras tomaba su comida. Estaba por tomar el último yogurt de manzana, cuando otro chico lo tomo antes y se fue sin haberse dado cuenta que ella lo quería.

Muy grave error

Laili le dio su bandeja a su gemelo, salió de la fila y al visualizar al chico solo atino a tonar los dedos.

-¡Oye!-

Toda la cafetería se sumió en un silencio nada agradable. Laili le había gritado a alguien y eso nunca era bueno. ¿Pero porque todos están tan nerviosos? Mmm…será porque Laili es la más temida de la prepa porque todos saben que su padre es un asesino…mmm si tal vez sea por eso.

-¡Tu!- grito nuevamente señalando al chico que le había robado el yogurt

El tipo volteo con miedo, el cual solo creció al ver como Laili se acercaba a él.

-Yo quería ese yogurt-

-Amm, yo…lo siento-

…

…

…

…

…

-¿Y bien?- hablo Laili

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me lo vas a entregar?-

-Pero…yo lo tome primero-

Todos quedaron atónitos ante aquello. ¿ÉL le estaba negando algo a Laili Murtons?...estaba muerto.

De un momento a otro. Laili tomo al chico por el cuello de su camisa y lo alzo en el aire…era increíble toda la fuerza que ella tenía. Cerro su puño y entonces…

 **Momentos después**

Ahora vemos al par de hermanos sentados en su mesa comiendo tranquilamente. ¿El chico de hace rato? Bueno…se fue con un ojo morado a la enfermería. Así es, a Laili le encantaba tanto el morado que incluso lo ponía en las demás personas.

-Fue un buen golpe- opino Liell –papá estará feliz cuando se lo digamos…pero creo que mamá no mucho-

-Y tuvo suerte, no suelo encargarme de idiotas como el antes de desayunar- le respondió Laili

Acto seguido, saco s IPod y se puso a escuchar su canción favorita: My inmortal de Evanescence

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Ok, primero que nada, subiré a mi devianART el dibujo de la foto de Laili a los 5 años y el dibujo donde estará Laili con su nueva apariencia, intentare que ya estén en mi devianART para las 5 de la tarde, no olviden ahí estoy como "Dibujante19". Bueno, nos leemos después.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. Mis amigos

**Hola a todos y a todas. Ya paso casi un mes desde el último capítulo que subí aquí. Si se preguntan para cuando el próximo capítulo de "Mi amado pirata/Mi hermosa sirena" quiero decirles que ya estoy escribiendo también el nuevo capítulo, solo que ya saben…la inspiración va y viene, además, últimamente me da mucho por dibujar las escenas de mis fanfics…atentos que las estaré subiendo a mi devianART. Bueno, pues mejor vámonos ya al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **ANTIALPHAS H: Es verdad, y no creo que seas de las personas que se sorprenden con facilidad. Si, Laili –al menos aquí– no volverá a ser la chica de la que siempre se aprovechaban los demás, ahora ella es la que manda. ¿Club Hardcore? Se escucha que es un club genial; y eso que aún no has visto todo sobre esta Laili. Tienes razón, Laili se está pareciendo mucho a Mike…bueno, es porque es la hija del hombre morado ¡prácticamente ella fue criada para odiar esa pizzería! Pa´ que veas que soy buena gente, te diré porque Luis y Lizbeth no tuvieron hijos propios: Vincent amenazo a Luis diciéndole que si se pasaba con Lizbeth lo mataba de una manera peor a como mato a los 12 niños. Así es, Liell también está en el universo original de la historia; ¿Laili x Liell? No sé porque, pero eso me suena a incesto…aunque no lo es prácticamente. Claro que sí; la verdad…no sé qué tengo yo que me llaman mucho la atención los nombres que empiezan con "L", lo cual no tiene sentido porque ninguno de mis nombres empieza con esa letra. See, el morado es la consecuencia de tener a Vincent en tu familia; ¿sabes? En mi escuela cuando juego el FNAF y en los ninijuegos aparece el hombre morado, siempre digo "¡Papá! ¿Qué haces ahí?" es que yo tengo todo de color morado, desde mi mochila hasta mi moño y mis lentes, lo único que se salva…es el uniforme. Muchas gracias ^^. Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que Eyelles Jack y probablemente también Laughing Jack son copias de Jack el destripador. En efecto mi buen amigo, has sido el primer comentario, felicidades. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Almeduwe: No te preocupes, aún tengo muchos fics en mente. El hecho de que tenga tanto chamaco es lo gracioso e irónico XD. ¡Laili manda ahora! Liell apareció aquí porque es el gender bender de Laili y…casi no lo uso. ¿La pizzería? Ya verás. Tengo que oír esa canción. Bueno, disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Simbalaika: Bueno, sobre el tema de Liell ya hablamos y todo quedo arreglado ^^. Tratare de hacer algo con él para que quede mejor la historia. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Jazminjo: Que bueno que te gusta esta nueva personalidad de Laili. Sabía que lo de los hermanos los iba a sorprender. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Jorch2007 Random: ¿En serio te gusto? Yo lo agregue porque me pareció irónico. Ok, no estoy molesta, sé que lo haces para ayudarme, por eso ya veraz que pronto, habrá algo relacionado con la pizzería, tu solo ten paciencia. Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Karoru Gengar: ¡Esa es mi prima de cariño! ¡Nadie te llama idiota y se sale con la suya! ¡NADIE! Yo igual era así, pero en la primaria, luego comencé a ser muy tímida y aislada. Mmm, tu teoría es muy buena…pero tengo una sorpresa para ti, aunque no está en este capítulo, sino en el siguiente…ya verás. Bueno, disfruta el capítulo.**

 **La Loca Yuuki: Ay…tal vez me pase…un poco… ¿Disfruta el capítulo?**

 **Larry273-05: Ay Dioh mío. Si…y ella y sus hermanos no son los únicos "5 niños". Gracias y disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Zero and Xero: *Le regresa el abrazo a Zero* ahora sé que no soy la única. Muchas gracias, fue algo difícil pero valió completa y totalmente la pena. Pues que le les puedo decir…cuando pasa…pasa (? Ya lo verán. Wow, me encantaría ver a Laili hecha por Paint Tool Sai, me encantarían ¡muchas gracias! ^^. Disfruten el capítulo.**

… **bueno, esos son todos. Ah quiero avisarles que inicie una cuenta en Wattpad; ahí subiré las mismas historias que tengo aquí con cambios extra mínimos e iniciare pronto libros fuera de fandom alguno, ahí mi nombre es "PrincesaMorada19". Y ya dicho lo anterior, sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 3. Mis amigos

Vemos como Ray y Rey entran a su casa muy cansados después de una dura mañana en la primaria. Al llegar a la sala, tiran sus mochilas y se lanzan al sillón. No pasan mucho minutos después para que también vallan llegando Laili y Liell muy cansados. Imitan a sus hermanos menores tirando sus mochilas a donde sea que caigan y tumbándose en un respectivo mueble.

-Alicia- hablo Laili llamando a una sirvienta, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna –Alicia…Alicia… ¡Alicia!- nada –Ahhh ¿de qué sirve tener tantos empleados si todos salen cuando nosotros llegamos?...ustedes dos, par de monstruos…tráiganme un jugo-

-Claro que no- comento Ray

-Tienes piernas, hazlo tú- le siguió su mellizo

De la nada. Un cuchillo se encontraba clavado en parad justo entre ambos hermanos. Ambos vieron horrorizados como casi les rebanaba la cara ese cuchillo. Vieron como su hermana mayor ni se inmutaba ante aquello, después de todo, ella era la que había tirado el arma con filo.

-Les dije…que me traigan un jugo- les decía con semblante tranquilo pero con un tono que daba a entender que hablaba en serio

-¡Si, jefa!- dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo hacia la cocina

Laili se acomodó en el sofá y volteo a ver a su "gemelo". Contrario a como Liell daba a entender, él no era muy rudo, mejor dicho…casi nada. Laili siempre tenía que cuidar más de él que de sus otros hermanos. Antes Liell sufría mucho de bullyng y Laili siempre era la que lo defendía. Su padre Vincent, solía decirle que parecía más una niña que un niño y que incluso Laili siendo una niña era más ruda que él. El sentía que no encajaba en una familia así…siendo el tan débil. Pero un día…sus tres hermanos le dijeron que lo ayudarían. La solución para él no era ser rudo, sino hacer parecer que era rudo. Laili le decía que primero debía parecer más varonil, por lo que le presto una franela idéntica a la que siempre traía puesta, le regalo un pantalón de hombre que hace tiempo no usaba y los mellizos le enseñaron a parecer alguien malo. Les tomo algo de tiempo, pero todo termino a como lo conocemos hoy en día. Otra cosa que le habían ocultado a Liell, era que él creía que era su familia biológica, nunca se ha enterado que es adoptado, por eso celebran sus cumpleaños el mismo día para que no sospeche. Aunque en realidad, su verdadero cumpleaños es el 3 de abril y no el 19 de marzo como le hacen creer.

Los menores llegaron con el jugo y Laili centro su atención en ellos. Acto seguido, tomo su jugo y les hizo un ademan para que se fueran.

-Gracias, monstros- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

¿Por qué ese apodo? Por la manera de ser de sus queridos hermanitos. En casa cuando están sus padres, al igual que sus hermanos mayores, ellos son unos angelitos tranquilos y que raramente hacen algo que moleste a sus padres. Pero cuando ellos no están o ambos se encuentran en la escuela…son pesadillas vivientes. Algo que Vincent les ha inculcado a sus hijos –excepto a Erick por…obvias razones– es que debían odiar a los niños. Y aunque Ray y Rey solo tuvieran 10 años, se encargaban de hacerles la vida imposible a todos los que pudieran. Otra cosa en la que se parecían a sus demás hermanos, era que preferían estar entre ellos a ser sociales con los demás. Bueno, Laili tenía algunos amigos, pero…

-Pequeños monstruos, ya váyanse a hacer su tarea; es viernes ya saben lo que significa- les aviso su hermana

-Ya vamos- respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Liell- hablo llamando la atención de su hermano adoptivo –tú también-

Liell sin objetar se levantó, tomo su mochila y se fue detrás de sus hermanos. Laili no perdió tiempo y también se fue directo a su habitación. ¿Saben cuáles son las ventajas de ser la única chica entre tantos hermanos?

1.-Era la consentida de su padre

2.- Siempre tenía que ser la que más atención obtenía

3.-Si sus hermanos se portaban mal o se pasaban con ella su padre siempre intervenía diciendo/gritando "¡Respeten a su hermana!"

Y la mejor de todas 4.-Mientras ellos tres dormían en el mismo cuarto…ella tenía una enorme habitación para ella sola (los cuartos son del mismo tamaño, pero tres hombres amontonados en la misma habitación no es lo mismo que una niña con su propio cuarto)

 **Con Laili**

 **Pov Laili**

Después de ver que mis hermanos se quedaron haciendo sus tareas, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a mi cuarto, que quedaba justamente al lado, así si escucho que empiezan a tontear en vez de hacer su tarea simplemente les golpeo la pared, me encanta fastidiarlos.

Al entrar a mi habitación me tome un minutos para apreciarla. Paredes lila con salpicadura morada; una enorme cama King size con sabanas negras; las paredes repletas de posters de Evanescence; mi increíble sala y mis súper importantes e irremplazables libros y consolas…y esto es solo lo de esta casa, no se imaginan lo que hay en nuestra casa en Italia…es que mis papás a veces trabajan allá.

Como sea, me quito mi franela, mis guantes y mis pulseras y botas de púas, dejo mi franela tirada en mi cama y lo demás lo deja cerca del closet. Luego fui hasta mi escritorio y saque mis libretas para empezar de una vez; tenia tarea de Algebra, como detesto algebra. Yo era la mejor en esto, pero nuestro profe tuvo que irse y a este que nos dejaron no le entiendo nada. Pero si quiero estar libre al rato tengo que terminarla ya.

 **3 horas después**

-¡Por fin!- suspire aliviada

Me tarde pero al fin acabe con toda mi tarea. Vi mi reloj y aun son las 4 de la tarde. Perfecto, termine una hora antes; tengo tiempo para divertirme. Después de guardar mis cuadernos, salto hasta mi sillón que queda enfrente de mi pantalla de 90 pulgadas; prendo mi PS4 y me pongo a jugar Mortal Combat X. Oí como mis hermanos empezaban a jugar y a hacer escándalo.

-¡Cállense y déjenme escuchar los fatalitys!- les grite aventando un cuchillo hacia la pared

¿Qué? ¿No les había dicho que practico el lanzamiento de cuchillos? Bueno, mi papá dice que es necesario saberlo y practicarlo, en especial una futura asesina como yo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

¿Tampoco les dije que mi papá me está preparando para ser una asesina? Cielos, parece que me estoy olvidando de contarles varias cosas. Bueno, sigamos con esto; mi papá quiere que mis hermanos y yo seamos asesinos como el, pero en especial yo ¿Por qué? Porque me dijo que cuando el muera, quiere que alguien siga con su legado de matar niños y quiere que ese alguien sea su primera hija, su consentida, su mayor orgullo…yo.

Y no quiero decepcionarlo.

Aun si eso significa tener que matar niños.

-¡Laili!- escuche que grito mi papá

Vi la hora ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Son las 4:55! ¡Voy tarde! Salte del sillón hasta mi cama, tome mi franela y me la amarre en la cintura, me puse unos converse morados y agarre los primeros guates que encontré. Sin perder tiempo baje corriendo hasta donde me estaba esperando mi papá. ¡Que distraída soy! Olvide contarles porque estoy tan apurada; bueno cada semana, o mejor dicho, cada viernes, papá invita a sus amigos asesinos a casa y se quedan hablando hasta casi media noche. Me siento incomoda con tantos adultos en mi casa, pero el lado bueno es que cuando vienen…traen a sus hijos.

A mis amigos.

 **Fin Pov Laili**

Vincent se encontraba en las escaleras esperando a que su hija bajara. De un momento a otro, vio como Laili bajaba tan rápido las escaleras al mismo tiempo que terminaba de ponerse los zapatos y los guates, iba tan rápido que casi se cae de boca por poco.

-Ya llegue, papi- dijo Laili con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Tus hermanos ya se fueron al cine ¿Tu qué estabas haciendo?- inquirió Vincent mientras él y Laili se dirigían afuera

-Jugando Mortal Combat X-

-Ya veo, es que me sorprendió que tardaras tanto, ya que te encanta tanto estar con esos mocosos- decía Vincent con fastidio

-Papá, son mis amigos, no van a hacerme nada y si eso llega a suceder, los muelo a golpes…así de fácil- le respondió Laili con confianza

-Así me gusta, valla…parece que cada vez estas más cerca de ser una asesina como yo-

-¿En serio?- hablo muy esperanzada

-Si- dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros

En eso, vieron como una camioneta Patriot 2014 plateada entraba y se estacionaba hasta el fondo. Del auto bajo un señor de unos 38 años. Al ver a Vincent se fue con dirección hacia su amigo.

Él era el señor Bain. Un famoso y reconocido ladrón. Empezó cuando tenía 18 años y se hizo popular por robar a empresarios y a millonarios por montón durante las noches y luego matarlos cuando dormían. Después de robar a una de las familias más ricas en España iba decidido a matar a la pareja que vivía ahí. Sin embargo, se topó con la hija menor de la familia: Melanie de 15 años. Finalmente, ambos se casaron, convirtiéndose el en un millonario, aunque aún sigue con su trabajo.

Entonces…

Del auto salió un chico como de unos 16 años. Después de cerrar el auto, su vista se posó en Laili, la cual lo saludo desde donde estaba. Sonrió al verla y corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Zar, que bueno que llegaste-

-Lo mismo digo, ya me estaba aburriendo allá en mi casa- le respondió fingiendo indiferencia

-¿De qué hablas Neil? Si no parabas de fastidiarme con que ya querías venir, porque querías llegar y estar con Laili- menciono el señor Bain, ocasionado 3 cosas

1.-Que Zar se sonrojara terriblemente

2.-Que Laili se riera por su reacción

3.-Que Vincent ya lo asesinara con la mirada

-Papá, ya te dije que me llames Zar, Neil se oye ridículo, y no dije eso, dije que quería hablar con mis amigos-

Antes de empezar una mini pelea. Se escucharon dos motores acercándose rápidamente. Acto seguido, dos motos entraron a toda velocidad, uno se estaciono junto a la camioneta mientras el otro siguió condiciendo por el estacionamiento. De la moto estacionada, bajo un sujeto, y al quitarse el casco, se vio que era un hombre con cabello castaño claro, tenía buen físico y una mirada penetrante. Avanzo hasta donde estaban los otros dos adultos, pero al pasar junto a ambos jóvenes, volteo a ver a Laili.

Ella no iba a mentir. Ese hombre le daba miedo. Zar se colocó frente a ella y Vincent llamo la atención del hombre para que dejara de ver a su hija.

Él es el señor Blair. Un peligroso violador. Empezó su trabajo cuando tenía 16 años. Solía acorralar a chicas en callejones y entonces…hacer su trabajo para después matarlas. A sus 21 años, termino enamorándose de una de sus víctimas y después de insistir, insistir, insistir e insistir…se casaron porque ella termino embarazada y al final aprendió a amarlo.

-Solo es una broma Vincent, sabes que estoy felizmente casado con Miriam- menciono el señor Blair

Entonces, el segundo sujeto en la otra moto dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Zar y Laili para finalmente detenerse frente a ella. Acto seguido, se quitó su casco dejando ver a un apuesto chico de 16 años con heterocromia: tenía un ojo verde mientras el otro era de un verde más oscuro.

-No te preocupes por el Laili, hace tiempo que dejo de hacer…eso- le dijo apenado

-No hay problema- le contesto con una sonrisa

-Josh, hasta que llegas amigo- intervino Zar

-Disculpen la tardanza, mi papá y mi mamá no dejaban de hacer cursilerías, creo que incluso me piensan dar otro hermano menor-

-¿No te basta con ser el mayor de 9?- inquirió Laili con un leve toque de burla

-Creo que quieren completar la decena- menciono Josh causando que los tres se echaran a reír

En eso escucharon música a todo volumen, para después ver como un 4x4 entraba. Al estacionarse, bajo un chico peli café de 16 años. Se apresuró a sacar una silla de ruedas y abrió la puerta del acompañante de donde salió un hombre algo robusto pero no tanto, el chico de 16 con algo de esfuerzo logro ayudarlo a sentarse en la silla.

Él es el señor Banes. Un importante y amenazante secuestrador. Empezó su negocio cuando tenía 19 años. Secuestraba niños, adolescentes y adultos, pero en especial a las jovencitas para luego venderlas. Siempre pedía un rescate y después de obtenerlo mataba a la persona por la que hubieran pagado el rescate. Una vez, conoció a una niña de 14 años de la cual con el tiempo se enamoró. La secuestro para estar cerca de ella y después de un tiempo, ella termino enamorándose de él. Aun se dedica al secuestro, pero con ayuda de su ahora esposa y de su hijo.

-Hola señores- dijo el señor Banes a sus amigos

-Chicos, ya llego el alma de la fiesta- saludo el chico que había venido con el señor Banes

-Marcus, por lo que entiendo, para secuestrar a alguien hay que tener sigilo, sin embargo, tu vienes a toda velocidad en un 4x4 y con el volumen a tope- comento Josh

-En serio, ¿para ti que significa sigilo?- menciono Zar

-Significa aburrirte en silencio- hablo Marcus

-Chicos- intervino Laili –no nos pongamos a discutir sobre como secuestrar porque aquí el que se dedica a eso es el señor Banes-

-Ella tiene razón, chicos- comento Josh

-Sí, bueno solo falta…- pero Marcus fue interrumpido al escuchar el sonido de un auto frenar repetidas veces

Al estacionamiento entro un todo terreno que frenaba cada 2 metros que avanzaba. Y así siguió hasta lograr estacionarse. Del auto salió enojado un señor pelinegro de ojos rojos. Y sin mirar al conductor se fue hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-Siento la demora, pero Jay está aprendiendo a conducir y…ya vieron como es- se excusó apenado

Y por último, él es el señor Black. Un temeroso asesino a sueldo/mercenario. Y la mano derecha de Vincent. Empezó cuando tenía 14. Mataba a cualquier persona que le asignaran, no le importaba si era gente muy joven como niños o bebes o si eran ancianos, el los mataba mientras le pagaran. Un día conoció a otra asesina a sueldo llamada Leonor. Se casaron y tuvieron un único hijo llamado Jay. Aún sigue trabajando como mercenario.

Del auto bajo un chico de 15 años, solo que contrario a Laili a los otros 3 muchachos, él se veía algo…debilucho.

 **(Amm, para no complicarles la vida, en mi devianART ya subí el dibujo de Laili con estos cuatro chavales para que no les sea difícil saber bien sus apariencias)**

-Y llego el rey de roma- bromeo Marcus

-Ho…hola chicos- saludo Jay

-Hola hermano, ¿y que con el auto?- pregunto Zar

-Es…es mío-

-¡¿En serio?!- interrumpió Laili muy emocionada

-S…si, pero aún estoy aprendiendo a conducirlo…como ya notaron- respondió muy apenado

-Aww, tranquilo Jay, sabes que si alguien te llega a molestar yo le rompo todos los huesos- menciono Laili al mismo tiempo que le revolvía el cabello

-Bueno, ya estamos todos- hablo Vincent –entremos-

-Sí, me encanta cuando hacemos nuestras reuniones en tu casa, Laili- dijo Marcus –porque cuando es en la mía, siempre se quejan de los gritos de las personas a las que secuestramos-

-Pues claro- comento Josh –la otra vez que nos quedamos a dormir en tu casa, los gritos no me dejaban dormir, tienes suerte de que me deshiciera de esas ojeras-

-Pero ya la insonorizamos, ya no tienen de que quejarse…aunque tú casa no se salva-

-¿Y ahora que tiene mi casa?- pregunto Josh molesto

-Pues tus lidiar con tus 8 hermanos menores no es fácil ¿sabes?- comento Zar

-Bueno, pues…- estaban a punto de pelear pero Laili se interpuso entre ellos

-Cálmense, no hagan una pelea justo aquí, mis vecinos pueden verlos ¿saben?-

Los 3 chicos vieron a su alrededor y era cierto, algunas personas ya estaban saliendo de sus casas para ver qué pasaba.

-Entremos ya- dijo Laili y todos las siguieron hasta llegar a su habitación

 **Cuarto de Laili**

Ahora mismo, Marcus y Zar estaban jugando Halo 5, mientras que Josh y Jay los animaban y Laili dibujaba un poco.

Si, esos 4 eran los únicos amigos de Laili. Llegaban a ser algo molestos a veces, pero Laili igual los quería. Los 5 se conocían desde primaria, y sus padres los habían obligado a ser amigos…aunque al final terminaron siéndolo porque se agradaban. Sin mencionar que en un futuro todos ellos trabajarían juntos.

Así es, cada padre quería que su respectivo hijo/hija siguiera sus pasos…

Si…Laili, Zar, Josh, Marcus y Jay han sido educados para que al crecer sean Asesina de niños; ladrón; violador; secuestrador y mercenario, respectivamente hablando. Y ninguno de ellos quería decepcionar a sus padres así que…tenían que hacerlo

-Oigan, estoy aburrido- grito Jay

-Yo también, ¿pero qué hacemos?- menciono Zar

-Vámonos de paseo- sugirió Laili –vamos a asustar niños al parque-

-Si la jefa lo dice hay que hacerlo ¿no?- comento Josh con una sonrisa

-¡Si!- dijeron al unísono

-Muy bien jefa, vamos al parque- concluyo Marcus

-Yay, vamos a asustar a niños chiquitos-

Cierto, no les había mencionado que de este peculiar grupo de amigos…Laili es la líder, así es…ella manda sobre estos 4 chicos, cualquier orden que ella les dé, ellos la tienen que obedecer, ¿Por qué? Porque ella es la hija del asesino de niños más peligroso y temido de estos tiempos.

 **Un rato después**

 **En el parque**

Vemos como varios niños salen corriendo muy asustados. Y detrás de ellos venía Laili, la cual oculto rápidamente su cuchillo.

-Jajajaja, Ahhh- suspiro –nada como asustar niños, ¿verdad, chicos?-

-Así es, jefecita- dijo Marcus

-Eres el terror de los pequeños- comento Josh

-Rompiste tu record de 12 niños asustados, ahora ahuyentaste a 18- le informo Jay

-Eres la mejor, Laili - menciono Marcus

-Gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes-

Sorpresivamente, Laili les dio un abrazo, el cual el ellos correspondieron. Ese era un lado sensible/infantil que ella solo dejaba que ellos 4 conocieran. Entonces escucho un camión de helados y rápidamente se separó para empezar a saltar.

-¡Quiero helado! ¿Quién me presta dinero?-

En menos de medio segundo, ya tenía 4 montones de billetes en frente de ella. Vio con diversión como sus amigos se los entregaban muy sonrientes.

-Se pasan ¿lo saben?- dijo tomando todo el dinero –les traeré helados a ustedes también- y sin decir más se fue

Los cuatro se quedaron sonriendo como tontos viendo hacia donde se había ido su amiga. No iban a negar que todos sentían atracción por Laili ¿Por qué? Porque ella era diferente a las demás chicas: ella no era superficial, le importaba un comino si su cabello se veía bien o no, no le importaba parecer masculina, si se lastimaba o se sentía mal en lugar de ponerse a chillar seguía como si nada, a veces era infantil pero nunca dio ni el más mínimo indicio de que fuera cursi, ella era la capitana de todos los equipos en la escuela…eso incluía King boxing, ella detestaba el maquillaje, no soportaba los vestidos o las faldas en especial, era millonaria y no era ni presumida ni arrogante…

Pero sobre todo…

Ella siempre había estado con ellos por quienes eran y no por lo que tenían o por que fueran atractivos. Y siempre había sido ella misma estando con ellos; no como otras chicas que fingían para acercárseles. Sin mencionar que Laili hizo muchas cosas por ellos en el pasado…

Laili era muy importante y especial para ellos.

-Hola- escucharon unas voces detrás de ellos

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron que eran un grupo de chicas muy maquilladas y con unos vestidos muy cortos.

-Hola- respondieron fríamente

-Y… ¿quieren venir con nosotras? Vamos a una fiesta- dijo otra chica con tono coqueto

Los cuatro rodaron los ojos, se notaba que estas tipas estaban desesperadas

-No, ya estamos ocupados- respondió Jay

-Pero los vimos aquí muy solos- dijeron las dos últimas

-Vamos- dijo la primera enganchándose al brazo de Josh –será solo un rato-

-No- respondió retirando su brazo bruscamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto fingiendo indignación

-¡Ya volví!- grito Laili al mismo tiempo que venía corriendo con los 5 helados

En un momento, Laili no vio una roca con la que se tropezó y cayó amenazando con embarrarse de helado. Sin embargo, sintió como alguien la sostenía de la cintura al levantar la vista vio que quien la sostenía era Jay mientras que los demás sostenían los helados.

-Gracias, hombrecito- dijo Laili para después pararse bien –y a ustedes también, los helados no son gratis-

-No hay de que, Laili- comento Josh para después pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella –lo que sea para nuestra chica favorita- dijo para después dar una probada a su helado –mmm de pistache, sí que me conoces bien-

-Ajam- dijo una del grupo de chicas en un intento para llamar su atención

-¿Quiénes son?... ¿Y por qué sus vestidos son horriblemente cortos?- pregunto susurrando lo último con asco

-Las verdaderas preguntas son ¿Qué hace alguien como tú con ellos? Y ¿Qué son ellos para ti?- dijo otra con desprecio

Los cuatro estaban por intervenir pero Laili los detuvo, como diciendo _"yo me defiendo sola"_

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, pero de igual forma te voy a contestar, estoy con ellos porque me quieren, ¿verdad?-

-Si/claro/por supuesto/totalmente- respondieron sonriendo tranquilamente

-¿Y que son para mí? Bueno, son mi esposo, mi novio, mi amante y mi otro amante así respectivamente, ¿alguna otra pregunta?- respondió con cara fingida de inocente

Los chicos no pudieron contener las risas por mucho tiempo. Laili se estaba burlando de esas chicas de una manera genial. Mientras tanto, esas chicas estaban furiosas, apretaban tanto los puños que las uñas postizas empezaban a lastimarles; no podían creer que ellos le prestaban más atención que a ellas.

-Bueno, se nos hizo tarde, tenemos que ir por los niños a la escuela, adiós espero no verlas luego- y así, Laili se despidió con burla para llevarse a sus amigos de ahí…los cuales ya incluso lloraban de la risa.

 **Minutos después**

Ahora que los chicos ya se habían calmado, fueron con dirección a la plaza. Laili fue a la tienda de videojuegos y luego alcanzaría a sus amigos en la de música para que todos fueran a la tienda de cocina después.

…

…

…

Ahí es adonde estaban los cuchillos.

 **Con Laili**

Laili ya había escogido Assassin Creed: Syndicate, Until Dawn, Evolve, Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 y Fallout 4. Laili se dirigía a pagarlos, cuando dos chicos se metieron en su camino.

-Hola preciosa- dijo uno viendo a Laili de arriba abajo

Laili rodo los ojos y prefirió dar la vuelta, pero ambos empezaron a seguirla. Laili quería evitar una pelea en público, eso significaría ir a la correccional…otra vez.

-Déjenme en paz-

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda comprando videojuegos?- comento el segundo

-Eso no te interesa- decía Laili conteniendo las ganas de acabarlos a golpes

-Oh no te enojes preciosa- menciono el primero para después tomar a Laili por la cintura y atraerla hacia el –aunque te ves aún mejor enojada- le susurro en el oído

Laili no aguanto más. Tomo el brazo del tipo, le rompió la muñeca y cuando vio que se dobló del dolor le dio un codazo en la cara. El tipo quedo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, sin embargo, su amigo siguió intentando ligar con ella.

-No te pongas así, solo…- pero no pudo terminar ya que Laili le pateo la rodilla y termino también en el piso, pero se levantó y cojeando la siguió

-Si no quieres quedar peor mejor aléjate- lo amenazo

-Oh vamos, solamente…-

-¡Te ha dicho que ya la dejes!- le dijo Marcus con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y tú quién…?-

No termino la pregunta ya que Jay le había golpeado la cara.

-Gracias a los dos, buen golpe Jay- comento Laili que venía de pagar los juegos

-No fue nada- respondió Marcus mientras que el menor solo se sonrojo

 **Horas después**

 **En casa de Laili**

 **En el cuarto de Laili**

Ahora los 5 se encontraban recostados en el piso riéndose mientras lanzaban dardos al techo, oh para ser más precisos…a un poster de los animatronicos: estaban jugando "Tiro a los animatronicos". Vincent se había encargado de que Laili no solo odiara a los niños, sino también a todos los animatronicos y a la pizzería, es más…él le enseño este juego. También esta le versión de darles con pistolas pero…eso es otro tema.

-¡Bien! Le di a Foxy- celebro Laili

-Eso no es nada- menciono Zar

-¿19 veces seguidas?-

-Mejor olvídalo- dijo divertido al ver su error

-Es divertido lanzarles dardos a los animatronicos, pero…- hablo Jay –ya casi nos tenemos que ir ¿Qué más podemos hacer?-

-Bueno…-

-¡Ya se!- grito Josh -¡que Laili cante!-

-¡Estas más loco que mi papá, no voy a cantar nada!-

-¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante!- empezaron a animarla todos

-¡No!- sentencio ella

-Vamos, cantas genial- menciono Zar –además, solo nosotros te veremos y oiremos-

Laili lo pensó por un momento y finalmente tiro su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rendición –ahhh, está bien… ¿Cuál quieren que cante?-

Los cuatro hicieron un círculo para ponerse de acuerdo y segundos después se dieron la vuelta con unas sonrisas de lado –Kuusou Mesorogiwi-

-De acuerdo-

Laili busco en su IPod la canción versión instrumental y al encontrarla, conecto el aparato a las bocinas, dio play y se preparó para empezar a cantar. Mientras tanto,los chicos prepararon sus teléfonos para empezar a grabarla.

Busquen el video llamado "MIRAI NIKKI Kuusou Mesorogiwi (Cover español)" y así es como Laili canta la canción. Pueden escuchar la canción primero o pueden escucharla mientras leen ya que aquí también pondré la letra. Gracias.

Conséntes Dii Iuno Iuppiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Volcanus Pluto Vesta Venus

Dentro de este sueño mire Algo fuera de lo comun

 _Era la felicidad de los dioses_ _Mientras la muerte venia por mi_ _Que bajo el nombre de espacio y tiempo_ _El karma en mi interior pude sufrir_

Un progama, una ilusión, Un regalo de un ser superior

Ja, eins zwei drei! Seremos tu y yo Ja, eins zwei drei! Quienes van a vivir

Salvar a todos es dificil Pero haré un milagro por ti

-Survival Game- Apuesta hoy por mi

Los chicos gritaban de emoción, no era común que Laili cantara y en verdad les gustaba como lo hacia.

Conséntes Dii Iuno Iuppiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Volcanus Pluto Vesta Venus

El futuro voy a escribir Uno en el que esté junto a ti -dijo señalandolos a todos en general-

 _Esta resonando la fantasia_ _En la que reencarno volviendo a morir_ _El tiempo se pierde entre la melodia_ _Como el karma que hay dentro de mi_

Un programa, una ilusión, ley de un gran ser superior

Ja, eins zwei drei! Juntos vamos a estar Ja, eins zwei drei! No te voy a perder –canto volviendolos a señalar con una sonrisa-

Salvar a todos es dificil Con un milagro podemos vencer

*Eraser game* Lo ganare por ti –dijo señalandolos nuevamente y asi terminando la canción-

Si estan viendo el video, pueden quitarlo despues de que la chica suba el letrero que dice " _Suscribete_ _"_

Los chicos dejaron de grabar y corrieron hacia Laili, para después cargarla.

-¡Bájenme!- decía Laili entre risas

-¿Ya vez que si cantas genial?- le dijo Zar

-Si no fueras a ser asesina, podrías ser cantante- comento Marcus

-No exageren-

-No estamos exagerando, en verdad tienes una hermosa y gran voz- menciono Jay, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho solo giro la cara para que no vieran su sonrojo

-Aww, gracias Jay- le respondió revolviéndole el cabello –sabes que eres mi consentido-

-Solo porque es el menor de nosotros, de no ser así…obviamente yo sería el favorito- comento Marcus mientras aumentaba su ego

-Si como no, ya cállate- dijo Josh lanzándole una almohada a la cara

-Ahhh, con que quieres pelear ¿eh? Muy bien, pelearemos-

Antes de que se pusieran a "pelear" escucharon los gritos de sus padres, diciéndoles que ya era hora de irse.

Momentos después

Ahora todos se encontraban en el estacionamiento despidiéndose de sus respectivos compañeros.

-Fue divertido mientras duro- opino Laili

-Cierto, pero mañana venimos otra vez- dijo Zar –no lo olvides a las 8:00 am-

-Sin falta- dijeron los otros tres

-Como los otros sábados, no podría olvidarlo- y sin decir más, se dieron un breve abrazo grupal (mejor dicho, un abrazo alrededor de Laili) y cada uno se fue a su respectivo transporte.

Laili se situó al lado de Vincent, quien la abrazo por los hombros.

-¿No pasó nada de lo que deba encargarme?-

-Claro que no, papá-

Los dos se quedaron viendo como uno a uno iban saliendo padres e hijos.

-¡Hasta la próxima, jefaza!- grito Zar desde el techo del auto, el cual ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento

-¡Metete al auto o te mataras!- le grito divertida

-¡A la orden mi generala!- y así de un brinco, entro a la camioneta

-¡Nos vemos luego, linda Laili!- se despidió Josh para después alzar la moto y que solo siguiera sobre una rueda

-¡Presumido!-

-¡Pero así me amas!- dijo regresando la moto a la normalidad a lo que Laili solo negó con una leve risa

-¡Hasta al rato, patrona!- hablo/grito Marcus desde el 4x4 al mismo tiempo que volvía a poner la música a tope

-¡Que buen factor sorpresa!-

-¡Gracias, es un don!- y sin decir más se fue

-¡Nos vemos después, Lali!- se despidió Jay mientras intentaba conducir mejor

-¡Nos vemos, hombrecito!- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa y este estaba tan concentrado en eso que por accidente piso al acelerador

Y así se fueron todos.

Un rato después

Con los chicos

En sus respectivas casas, cada uno se estaba preparando para dormir. Pero antes de acostarse, en sus teléfonos iban a la galería y abrían el video de Laili cantando. Inconscientemente los cuatro sonríen.

Decir que les gustaba Laili era poco. Y lo sabían desde que en secundaria golpeaban a cualquiera que se acercara a Laili que no fuera alguno de ellos. Todo empezó siendo una amistad, luego ella empezó a gustarles por su forma de ser y finalmente terminaron enamorándose de ella por…por ser ella; alguien que los entendía y conocía a la perfección. Alguien que aunque no se arreglara ni se molestara en peinarse bien, siempre lucia hermosa. Sin mencionar que siempre estuvo justo cuando la necesitaron:

Flashback de Zar

Vemos a Zar de 8 años. En esos tiempos, él era el líder del grupo.

Va escuchando música mientras cruzaba la calle. Como consecuencia, no se da cuenta que un camión esta por pasar, y cuando se da cuenta, el camión está a tan solo 10 metros de él. Cierra los ojos esperando a sentir el impacto. Pero el impacto que siente, es de alguien empujándolo y tirándolo hasta la banqueta. Abre los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con una Laili de 8 años tirada a su lado y con un raspón en la mejilla.

-Zar, ¿en que estabas pensando? ¡El hecho de que seas el líder y que vayas a ser un ladrón no te hace inmortal, torpe!- lo regañaba Laili

Zar se dio cuenta que de no ser por su amiga, ya no estaría en este mundo y termino por nombrarla la nueva líder. Puesto que debió tener desde el principio.

Fin del Flashback

Flashback de Josh

Un Josh de 9 años, va caminando por la calle y ve como un señor que tenía su cara cubierta, le ofrece algo. Josh, en un acto de ignorancia, lo toma y se va al parque. No sabía que era, pero parecía ser algo que se comía, parecían pastillas…o dulces. Tomo una y cuando estaba a punto de probarla. Una pequeña mano se la quitó junto con el resto. Era Laili, y no lo ve muy feliz que digamos.

-¡Josh! ¡¿Sabes lo que es esto?! ¡Es droga! ¡Si vas a ser un violador cuando seas grande, al menos aprende a diferenciar esto de lo demás, idiota!- decía con unas pequeñas lagrimas -¿Qué haría yo si te volvieras un adicto? ¿Eh?-

Fue ahí cuando Josh aprendió algo de Laili. Puede que solo tuviera 9 años y actuara como tal, pero ser infantil…no es lo mismo que ser ingenuo.

Fin del Flashback

Flashback de Marcus

Un pequeño Marcus de 8 años va caminado tranquilamente por la calle, cuando ve que una mujer le habla. Le dice que sus ojos azules son muy lindos, y que conoce a alguien a quien le encantaría tenerlos. Justo antes de que la mujer atrapara a Marcus, alguien le tira un montos de tierra en la cara, entonces, ese alguien toma a Marcus de la mano y se van corriendo hasta el parque. Al llegar, ve que es Laili quien lo toma por los hombros y empieza a agitarlo.

-¡¿Estas tonto o qué?! ¡¿Tus papás nunca te dijeron que no te acerques a extraños?! ¡¿Qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera llegado, eh?! ¡Dime!-

Marcus se dio cuenta que eso que casi le pasa a él, es lo que él le hará a varias personas en su futuro, y de no ser por Laili…no tendría futuro alguno.

Fin del Flashback

Flashback de Jay

Vemos como a Jay de 12 años, varios hombres lo acorralan en un callejón. Lo amenazan con navajas y cuando están a punto de llevárselo.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!- grito Laili de entonces 13 años

Ella corrió y con su cuchillo empezó a defender a Jay. Pero en un momento, el ve como uno esta por clavarle un cuchillo a Laili por la espalda y entonces corre hacia él y le rompe la nariz de un solo golpe.

Ese día, Jay aprendió a nunca más volver a entrar a un callejón…y que siempre que Laili está en problemas, su lado asesino sale.

Fin del Flashback

Si, de no ser por Laili. Ninguno de ellos estaría ahí. Aunque, ellos no fueron los únicos en peligro, Laili casi es secuestrada por un pedófilo cuando tenía 13 años. De no ser por ellos 4…no sabrían nada de Laili.

El efecto mariposa

Todos se acostaron, no sin antes tomar de su mesa de noche, una fotografía donde se encontraba Laili con cada uno de ellos, respectivamente hablando. Y así, los cuatro cayeron dormidos.

Con Laili

La mayor de los hermanos estaba lista para dormir. Se acostó y se acomodó, vio en su buro una foto donde estaba ella con todos sus amigos. Los quería mucho, eran como hermanos para ella. No los cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Dejo la foto en su lugar y cuando estaba a punto de dormir.

-¡Laili!- dijo Lizbeth entrando al cuarto de su hija

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunto tallándose sus ojos

-Ya es fin de mes… ¿sabes lo que significa, verdad?-

Laili inmediatamente olvido que tenía sueño y empezó a saltar en su cama.

-¡Sí! ¡Lynda viene de visita!-

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Bueno, ya conocieron al "nuevo" grupo de amigos de Laili. Y en el capítulo siguiente ¡viene Lynda! Y es entonces donde comienza la aventura de este fic. Bueno me voy a revisar este capítulo que me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba, tal vez le quite un poco, por si las moscas, el resultado de palabras inicial era de: 6,564 palabras, ya veremos cómo termina. Nos leemos luego. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera! 


	4. Prueba final

**Hola a todos y a todas. ¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo y día reyes magos! ¿Ven? Felicito lo atrasado y lo que está por venir, por precaución. Ok, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Así es mi vida ahora" y les quiero decir que si alguno de ustedes es fan de la saga de Transformers –como yo– hace algunas horas publique mi primer fic de Transformers y se llama "La menor de los Witwicky"; no saben cuánto tiempo me estuve preparando para empezar esa historia, fueron MESES de planeación y al fin lo eh logrado, espero que les guste ^^, el primer capítulo puede que este confuso pero al final lo explico mejor. Volviendo al tema y al fic…al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **Almeduwe: Que bueno que te guste. La verdad, mi plan era hacer que solo Josh fuera atractivo y Jay el tierno que no sirve para ser mercenario, pero…los cuatro terminaron saliéndome así. Bueno, disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Simbalaika: Entendido…y anotado *dice mientras al mismo tiempo que termina de anotar en una libreta*. Es probable que haya peleas. ¿Ana? Tal vez sepas de ella antes de lo que esperas. Qué bueno que las cosas ya se arreglaron con Liell. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Karoru Gengar: Gracias. En realidad, tengo un dibujo de los hermanos de Laili…solo que no lo eh podido subir, espero ya tener el dibujo en devianART antes de publicar este capítulo. Ahora veras como es esta Lynda, aunque tal vez no te sorprendas mucho.**

 **Jazminjo: Si, todo eso fue antes de empezar su entrenamiento para asesina. Gracias, disfruta el capítulo.**

 **YandereYuuki: Oh, feliz cumpleaños atrasado YAY. Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo, disfruta este también ^^.**

 **SoFiLeXa: Gracias y pues, ya viste como esta Laili con su bullyng especial (¿?). Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Larry273-05: Si, a varios escritores también les pasa. Vincent le enseño todo lo que él sabe, entre eso…el manejo de los cuchillos. En este capítulo hay algo de seguro los sorprenderá. Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **ANTIALPHAS H: No te preocupes, después de todo este es un ambiento nuevo de escribir para mí. Estoy de acuerdo con tu tío, la gente que mata o hace daño a los demás solo porque quiere no merece ser llamado persona, pero tenía que darle amigos a Vincent, Luis no puede ser su único amigo…de hecho si pero solo a los hijos de sus amigos le permitiría que se acercaran a Laili. No pues si ¿verdad? Creo que incluso le daré una pensada para la historia original. ¿La guillotina sigue siendo legal? Valla, yo no sabía eso…mmm, creo que me acabas de dar una idea, mi buen amigo. ¿Puse el mejor asesino de niños del mundo? Ups, quise "uno de los más peligrosos asesinos de niños" el meto solo como a 11 o 12, obviamente, él no es el mejor del mundo; ¿ese tipo daño a tantos niños y salió libre? Oh. Y creo que te caerán peor, ya verás porque. Asustar niños no es la actividad favorita de Laili, pero así la crio y acostumbro Vincent. Puse esa canción porque no paraba de oírla y quería meterla en alguna de mis historias y como aparte no dejaba de imaginarme a esa Laili cantando mientras los 4 le veían embobados…no lo sé, termine escribiéndolo. Mi buen amigo Diego, la respuesta a tu duda de porque Laili tiene Assassin Creed será muy pronto respondida. De acuerdo, saldrás en la historia…Uhh, ya estoy teniendo varias ideas para un futuro de este fic, creo que esto saldrá muy bien. Un one-shot así sería genial. Tu tranquilo que a partir de aquí, ya se viene más de la pizzería. Lynda viene y ella es alguien clave para la siguiente fase de la historia, ya lo veras. Ambas también te queremos Diego, no lo olvides. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **SHAGOST5: No es la mariwuawua, en serio está pasando. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Algebra12: Interesante tu idea, me gusta tu forma de pensar…pero ya verás lo que tengo preparado. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Nuvil Angela: Créeme cuando te digo que te comprendo a la perfección. Qué bueno que te gusto la canción. Wow, que genial tener una amiga como tu *.* Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Lizet-chan: Amm, creo que eso el del otro fic…como sea, disfruta el capítulo.**

… **bueno, eso es todo. Les vuelvo a recordar que están invitados a mi fic de Transformers. Ok ya, sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 4. Prueba final

Eran apenas las 6:00 am y vemos como en la casa de la familia Murtons. Los gemelos arreglaban el salón de videojuegos mientras que Liell arreglaba la sala. Y todo esto bajo la penetrante e inquisitiva mirada de su hermana mayor. Laili se aseguraba que sus tres hermanos dejaran todo listo para ese día, el día en que su única prima llegaba de visita.

-Monstros, ¿ya terminaron con el cuarto de juegos?-

-Si- respondieron al unísono mientras se sobaban los ojos

-Muy bien, Liell ¿ya terminaste con la sala?-

-Sí Laili, ahhh- bostezo –ya termine-

-Perfecto, ahora pueden volver a dormir, gracias por ofrecerse a limpiar tan temprano…y por ofrecerse me refiero a que lo obligue a hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa para luego susurrar lo último

-Aja- respondieron sin darle mucha importancia –buenos días mamá y papá- saludaron a los susodichos al verlos bajar

-¿Los obligaste de nuevo?- pregunto Lizbeth con una mirada severa

-Sí, pero es necesario, hoy los empleados no llegan hasta la tarde y hoy es cuando llega Lynda, todo tiene que estar perfecto- respondió con una gran sonrisa –solo la veo 2 veces al mes, no es suficiente ¿saben?-

-Lo sabemos bebita- le respondió Lizbeth con tristeza

-Ahhh- suspiro –bueno, ya me tengo que ir, quede con los chicos, nos vemos al rato-

-Cuídate, princesa morada-

-Si…papi- respondió algo cabizbaja

Laili tomo su patineta morada con llamas verdes y salió dispuesta a ir con sus amigos. Laili recorría las calles con tranquilidad mientras hacia uno que otro truco, de vez en cuando le gustaba estar algo lejos de su familia, para ser más precisos…de su padre. Ella lo quería mucho y sabía que ella era un gran orgullo para él, pero había veces que su propio padre le daba miedo.

-Ahhh- suspiro –pero no hay de otra-

Freno al ver que se encontraba frente a un gran árbol, del cual parecía haber una casita en medio de todas las ramas. Laili sonrió con nostalgia mientras se acercaba al árbol. Esa había sido la primera casa club que hizo con sus amigos; estuvieron allí durante años…hasta que por desgracia tuvieron que mudarse hace 2 por falta de espacio. Sonrió al ver como aún tenía la cerca electrifica que evitaba que los demás niños tomaran la casita, puede que ya no se juntaran ahí, pero seguía siendo suya. Retomo el camino y esta vez siguió hasta llegar a una casa de 2 pisos con terraza, no había sido problema para ella comprar una casa como nuevo "club" sabía que sus amigos eran conocidos por hacer desordenes monumentales, así que quería estar segura de tener el espacio suficiente, aunque en realidad…tanto desorden no le molestaba, eso solo pasaba cuando uno de ellos metía su basura a su cuarto.

-¡Ya llegue, chicos!-

-Laili, que bueno que llegas- la recibió Zar quien rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo sobre el hombro

-Sí, pero no será por mucho rato, hoy viene mi prima Lynda de visita así que tendré que volver temprano- le respondió al mismo tiempo que se zafaba del abrazo -¿y dónde están los demás?-

-Jay esta la cocina y Josh esta la sala con Marcus- respondió un tanto molesto

-Bien, vamos a verlos, aun me deben una por hacerme cantar-

Laili tomo a Zar de la mano y lo llevo con ella hasta la sala. Zar no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, ella solía tomarlos de las muñecas nunca de las manos. Al llegar a la sala vio como sus amigos tomaban a la castaña y entre Josh y Marcus le hacían cosquillas; no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos.

Pobres chicos, si supieran que Laili los ve solo como sus mejores amigos.

Jay salió de la cocina con un tazón de palomitas y Zar no tardo en tomar su lugar en el sillón. Los lugares eran simples: Laili en medio; Jay a su derecha, Josh a su izquierda y Zar y Marcus a los costados. No tenían muchos muebles ya que no era realmente una casa sino una "guarida" para ellos cinco. Josh encendió la pla petición de la líder, empezaron a jugar Mortal Kombat X, en serio ella amaba ese juego…sobre todo los fatalitys.

 **Un rato después**

 **9:00 am**

La líder de este peculiar grupo ya llevaba 6-8 combates ganados a su favor, a veces hasta ella se cansaba de ganarles tanto. Ya no tenían ganas de seguir jugando, pero ya no sabían que hacer

-¿Quieren ir al parque?- hablo la chica de morado

Los unos varones ahí intercambiaron miradas para después asentir. Marcus apago la consola y después cada uno salió con dirección al parque: Zar y Laili tomaron sus patinetas, Marcus subió a su cuatrimoto, Josh fue por su moto y Jay como no sabía usar nada de nada –ni siquiera su propio auto– fue con Laili en su patineta aferrándose con fuerza a ella.

Al llegar al parque, fueron a comprar hamburguesas pero al notar que ahí solo había personas que juzgaban a Laili por juntarse con tantos hombres ella decidió irse y que después ellos la alcanzaran. Ella iba distraída leyendo en su IPod pero un grito agudo la hizo salir de su lectura; a lo lejos vio como un grupo de tres niños como de 13 años molestaban a una niña de 10, Laili inmediatamente corrió hasta donde estaban y se interpuso entre ellos y la niña.

-Oigan pequeños mocosos ¿qué creen que están haciendo?- dijo muy enojada

-Eso no te importa, eres una niña y no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros- le respondió el que parecía ser el líder

En eso Laili saco sus cuchillos e hizo ataques _muy_ cerca de ellos, asuntándolos hasta el punto en que los tres se abrazaban al mismo tiempo que temblaban

-¿Qué decían?- dijo con tono burlón –ahora respóndanme, ¿Por qué le hacían eso?-

-Porque ella siempre nos sigue, dice que quiere jugar con nosotros pero no queremos jugar cosas de niñitas- respondió el segundo

Laili miro bien a la niña, llevaba un vestido naranja y el cabello en dos colitas, sin embargo, sus coletas parecían haber intentado deshacerse, sin mencionar que su vestido tenía lodo y ella no parecía tener rastros de querer llorar, sino de querer moler a golpes a esos tres. Laili rodo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, esto ya lo había vivido ella misma.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ditzy- respondió molesta y cruzada de brazos

-Bueno Ditzy, a ti no te gustan los juegos típicos de niñas ¿verdad?- comento Laili sorprendiendo a los cuatro –a ti te gusta jugar con autos de carreras, no te gustan las muñecas y probablemente hasta las decapites, te gusta jugar rudo pero si alguien se mete contigo debe cuidarse de tu gancho izquierdo-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Espera, ¿es verdad todo lo que dijo? Eso es lo que nos gusta hacer a nosotros- hablo el primero

-Lo sé, es por eso que siempre intento juntarme con ustedes pero nunca me dan una oportunidad-

-¿Ven? Todo esto por algo que se pudo haber arreglado con tanta facilidad- admitió Laili

-¿Pero no es raro que niños y niñas se junten?- inquirió el tercero no muy convencido aun

-Eso es una gran mentira y se los demostrare ahora mismo, ¡chicos!- no pasaron ni cinco segundo y los cuatro ya estaban ahí –díganles quién de nosotros es el líder-

-Ella- contestaron al unísono

-¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos y por consecuente somos amigos?

-Desde los 6 años- respondieron con una sonrisa

-¿Alguna vez hemos tenido problemas, verdad?-

-Si-

-Pero lo arreglamos y todo vuelve a estar bien, eso es lo que ustedes deben tomar en cuenta, no el que digan que las niñas y los niños no se juntan- explico Laili volviendo a hablar con los niños

-Pero…- decía ella –nadie me toma en cuenta por tener 10 años y por mi…ridículo nombre-

-Esos son tus menores problemas, por ejemplo estoy yo, empecé a ser ruda como a mis 5 años y adivina como me llamo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Laili-

-Es un nombre algo…-

-Muy femenino- dijo sonriendo la mayor al saber la respuesta

-Algo así- dijo Ditzy divertida

-El nombre no es un impedimento, lo que importa…es el comportamiento… ¿hice una rima?- dijo mirando a sus amigos los cuales solo asintieron –como sea, demuestra que eres ruda dándote a respetar y aunque te llames Lili o Fifí…nadie se meterá contigo-

-Gracias, Laili- dijo la niña dándole un pequeño abrazo

-No fue nada, ahora vayan todos ustedes a hacer algo genial-

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos los menores para después salir corriendo

Laili, pasando olímpicamente de sus amigos, se fue con dirección a los juegos del parque. Se sentó en un columpio y empezó a mecerse al mismo tiempo que volvía su atención a su IPod.

-Algo muy amable de parte de alguien que odia a los niños y próximamente los asesinara- opino Marcus que estaba recargado en el poste de los columpios

-Pero no es sorpresa ya que ese alguien en realidad no odia a los niños- siguió Jay que estaba sentado a su lado en otro columpio

-Y que mucho menos desea matarlos- dijo Zar que estaba apoyado en el otro poste

-Pero que aun así piensa hacerlo para no decepcionar a su padre- finalizo Josh cruzado de brazos frente a ella

Así es, Laili en realidad nunca ha odiado a los niños, hay veces que no los soporta pero no ha llegado al extremo de querer matarlos como Vincent. Laili no se había atrevido a decirle nada de eso a nadie por temor a que se decepcionaran de ella. Las únicas personas que saben su secreto son: Lynda, Zar, Josh, Marcus y Jay. Se lo revelo a Lynda primero que a nadie por ser en ese tiempo la única amiga que tenía que sabía que no la iba a juzgar.

-Lo sé, me comporte bien con esos niños pero…era como cuando nos conocimos, creyeron que era débil e infantil solo porque a mi mamá le dio por ponerme mi vestido morado y peinarme con dos colitas-

-¿Creí que te gustaba peinarte con dos colitas?- interrumpió Jay

-Sí, pero eso no es lo importante- contesto Laili rápidamente con un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza –además, si mal no recuerdo…ustedes tampoco quieren ser lo que sus padres son ¿verdad?-

Por eso los segundos en saber su secreto fueron sus amigos, porque una noche cuando tenían 13 años todos admitieron que no querían seguir los pasos de sus padres.

 **Flashback**

 **Hace 3 años**

Vemos a Zar, Josh y Marcus de 13 tiernos años mientras que Jay tiene 12 y está abrazando su osito de peluche.

-Estoy aburrido- se quejó Marcus que estaba cruzado de brazos y en pose india en el suelo

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- contesto Josh

-Si ninguno va a decir nada interesante mejor cállense- dijo Zar

-¡Cállate tú!- gritaron al unísono

Y así empezó una pelea entre los tres mayores mientras Jay se iba a sentar junto a la puerta sin dejar de abrazar su osito. Repentinamente, la puerta se abre dejando ver a la líder de este raro y muy peculiar grupo, Laili ve al más pequeño viendo con cansancio la pelea así que se acerca a sus tres amigos y dándole un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza hace que terminen de pelear.

-¿Por qué peleaban ahora?- pregunto con una rudeza que no combinaba con su infantil voz

-Estamos aburridos- le respondieron al mismo tiempo

Laili solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido, no podía creer que con tal de des-aburrirse sus amigos empezaran a pelear, solo esperaba que con los años cambiaran.

-Podemos ver la tele-

-No, mi mamá me castigo sin poder ver tele por una semana-

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Marcus?- inquirió el ojiverde con heterocromia (Josh)

-Solo porque por accidente casi deje escapar a alguien-

-¿Y cómo se supone que nos divertiremos sin la tele?- comento Jay

-¿Y si jugamos a la botella?- hablo Zar

Todos lo vieron alzando una ceja, habían escuchado sobre el juego pero en realidad no sabían de qué se trataba o cual era el objetivo.

-Ohh, creo que no es buena idea- murmuro Jay

Les mostro su IPad en donde había investigado sobre dicho juego y decía que al chico que apunta la botella le tocaba besar a la chica.

-Oh no, a mí nadie me besa- dijo Laili molesta

-Está bien, entonces que a quien la botella señale debe decir su mayor secreto ¿hecho?-

-Hecho- dijeron no muy convencidos

Marcus encontró una botella de refresco vacía y después de que todos se sentaran en círculo la giro. Todos estaban nerviosos por a quien le tocaría decir su secreto, pero los chicos internamente esperaban que fuera a Laili, así diría de quién de ellos está enamorada y si no era de alguno de ellos cuatro…al que fuera le esperaba una golpiza. Pero para sorpresa de todos…la botella se detuvo apuntando a Jay. El pequeño Black* tenía que contar su mayor secreto el cual era que estaba enamorado de Laili, pero pensó rápido y dijo su segundo mayor secreto…

-Amm, yo…yo no quiero ser…un…asesino a sueldo- respondió sin dejar de temblar en ningún momento

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

No lo podían creer. Jayden Black. Hijo único del peligroso mercenario Eliot Black…se estaba negando a una orden directa de su muy estricto, sanguinario y desalmado padre.

Por un momento todo fue silencio total y nadie hacia nada. De la nada, Laili abrazo a Jay y empezó a mecerlo un poco, ella sabía que eso lo relajaba.

-Yo…tampoco quiero ser un ladrón- soltó Zar

-Yo no quiero violar a las niñas- admitió Josh

-Yo sé que secuestrar no es lo mío, ni siquiera soy bueno haciendo sentir mal a la gente-

-…yo no odio a los niños ni quiero matarlos, solo lo hago porque mi papá así lo quiere-

De un momento a otro ya todos estaban abrazándose, era algo relajante saber que todos estaban de acuerdo en no querer ser malas personas.

 **Fin del flashback**

-En eso no te equivocas, linda Laili- confirmo Josh –no sé qué le pasaba por la cabeza a mi padre pero yo no quiero pasarme mi juventud ni mi adultez violando sin descanso alguno-

-Yo tampoco quiero secuestrar gente, es demasiada planeación y todos sabemos que lo mío es hacer ruido ¡prefiero que mi trabajo tenga que ver con fiestas!- dijo Marcus

-Está más que claro que lo mío no es ser un asesino a sueldo, no puedo ni conducir mi propio auto- murmuro Jay

-Y yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida huyendo de las autoridades ni que me prohíban la entrada a países ¿recuerdan cuando tenía 10 años y volvimos antes?-

-Si- contestaron al unísono

-¡Fue porque a mi papá le prohibieron la entrada Perú!-

-Típico de señor Bain, otro país al que le prohíben ir- comento Jay

-Haber eran Ecuador, Panamá, Venezuela, Chile, Argentina…- decía Josh

-Argentina no, ahí solo le prohibieron estar por más de 72 horas- aclaro el oji-ámbar (Zar)

-Cierto, oye a tu papá le gusta mucho ir a Sudamérica-

-Sí, recuerden que venimos de Colombia- dijo Zar

-Es cierto- dijo la chica de morado –oigan chicos, ¿Cómo será cuando a cada uno le llegue la prueba final? Ya saben…para ser eso que no queremos-

-Supongo que…hacerlo- opino Jay –pero…aún falta mucho-

-Ahhh- suspiro –eso espero hombrecito, esperen… ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 11:50- respondió Josh

-¡¿11:50?! Lynda llega en 10 minutos y mi casa está a media hora de aquí-

Ellos conocían a Laili, sino llegaba a tiempo empezaría a hiperventilarse y eso no era nada bueno. Tenían que actuar rápido.

-Vamos Laili, puedo llevarte rápido a tu casa- se ofreció Josh. Laili solo asintió y corrió junto a él en busca de su moto.

Mientras tanto, los demás tenían que seguirlos también. Jay tomo la patineta de Laili y se montó con Marcus en su cuatrimoto y Zar se fue por su cuenta en su patineta.

 **10 minutos después**

 **En casa de Laili**

Vincent caminaba de un lado al otro esperando impaciente a que su hija llegara. Ray y Rey estaban en la sala planeando su próxima "broma" la cual incluía gusanos, larvas, baba de caracol y todo eso en la mochila de Laili. Lizbeth estaba arreglándole el cabello a Liell para que estuviera presentable. Y Laili…aun no llegaba.

-Sabía que no debía dejar que mi princesa morada estuviera sola con esos cuatro imbéciles… ¡como los odio!-

-Vini, sabes muy bien que no los odias- dijo Lizbeth

-Si papá, solo odias que estén cerca de nuestra hermana porque se nota a leguas que están enamorados de ella- dijo Ray sin notar que Liell le hacía señas para que se callara

-Sí, aun me sorprende que ninguno allá llegado a segunda base, como Laili se pasa todo el día con ellos y cuando vienen los viernes se la pasan en el cuarto encerrados y…¿Liell por qué te escondes detrás de mamá?- decía Rey primero divertido y luego confundido

Pero después de ver a su padre mirándolo con un aura asesina, no dudo en abrazarse a su mellizo y así ambos irse corriendo de allí. Lizbeth se acercó a Vincent y empezó a calmarlo diciéndole que Laili no es así y que ella sabe defenderse. Pocos segundos después de eso llegaron los chicos con una Laili muy alterada y apresurada.

-¡Ya llegue, ya llegue! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!-

-Laili contrólate- dijo Lizbeth tomándola de los hombros –te estábamos esperando para ir a buscar a Lynda, así que apúrate que debe estar a punto de llegar-

Así, después de que Laili se despidiera de sus amigos y quedaran de verse el lunes en la escuela todos se subieron al auto y fueron con dirección al aeropuerto.

 **Pov Laili**

Una de las ventajas de que mis papás sean millonarios…es que cuando Lynda viene de visita o vamos a alguna parte…para eso tenemos el jet privado. A veces papá se lo presta a sus amigos, pero no al señor Blair, aprendimos a la mala que al no se le puede prestar el jet. Llegamos al aeropuerto y fuimos directo a la pista donde el jet aterrizaría. Esperamos unos 2 minutos hasta que por fin llego, apenas vi que Lynda bajaba del avión no dude en correr hacia ella…

-¡Lynda!- grite hasta que la abrace

-Hola Laili, otra vez me toco venir a visitarte- dijo Lynda sin esperar a corresponder el abrazo

Lynda es mi única prima y es mi obligación protegerla, de nosotras dos ella es la más sentimental y yo me encargo de partirle la cara a quien se meta con ella. Desde hace muchos años me di cuenta que mi tía Lidia solo le hacía mucho mal a Lynda, por eso cuando tenía 7 años le pedí a mis papás que trajeran a Lynda al menos 2 veces al mes para que ella no estuviera sola y con mi tía.

-Ven, hice que mis hermanos limpiaran y arreglaron el salón de videojuegos, vámonos-

No puedo esconder mi alegría, antes de conocer a los chicos y de tener a mis hermanos Lynda era mí única compañía, solo en ella podía y puedo confiar…

 **Fin Pov Laili**

-Lynda, es bueno volverte a ver- le dijo Liell mientras la abrazaba

-Lynda, no sabes cuánto nos alegra que estés aquí- menciono el oji-morado

-Sí, contigo aquí Laili ya no nos molestara tanto- comento el mellizo oji-café

-No prometo nada, pequeños monstros- dijo Lynda para después revolverles el cabello –tía Lizbeth, me alegra mucho verte-

-Yo también Lynda, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Como siempre, ya sabes, cuidándome prácticamente yo sola y todo eso- sonrió un poco con tristeza pero restándole importancia –y…oww, aquí esta Erick, ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que vine-

Erick solo atino a balbucear un poco al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a su prima

-Aww, y…hola tío Vincent-

-Hola Lynda…que bueno llegaras bien, ahora vámonos a casa- murmuro Vincent para después ir directo al estacionamiento seguido por los demás

-Mi tío Vincent tan frio como siempre ¿verdad?-

-Ya sabes que le cuesta demostrar lo que siente, Lynda- respondió Liell

-No, conmigo y con los demás es así pero con ustedes es un buen padre-

-Sí, un buen padre que le gusta que fastidiamos a nuestros compañeros- se carcajeaba Ray

-Bueno, no hagamos una mini pelea de esto- interrumpió la "mechón morado" –este fin de semana será genial y no haremos nada para arruinarlo- grito emocionada

 **Un rato después**

 **En casa de Laili**

Son las 11: 30 pm y vemos como Laili sale de su cuarto con su mochila en manos y una expresión de furia. De una patada abre la puerta del cuarto de sus hermanos y tira el contenido de su mochila sobre los mellizos.

-¡Ahh, Laili que asco!- gritan ambos al sentir las lombrices y los gusanos caer sobre ellos

Acto seguido, Laili se dirigió hasta el bote de ropa limpia de sus hermanos y saco dos playeras con diseño de Jack el destripador

-Esto ahora es mío-

Y sin decir más regreso a su cuarto donde estaba Lynda viendo una película.

-Ya me encargue de los dos mocosos de mis hermanos- dijo Laili tumbándose en el sillón

-¿Y esas camisetas de Jack el destripador?-

-Son sus favoritas, se las devolveré cuando yo crea que han aprendido a no hacerme bromas así a mí- dijo Laili para después tirarlas a su cama, ya las guardaría después

-Tal vez ellos si sean buenos asesinos-

-Lo dudo Lynda, ellos serán muchas cosas de grandes, pero no asesinos-

-Cambiando de tema, Laili, siempre soy yo la que viene de visita, pero…

-¿Pero…?- inquirió Laili sin dejar de ver la película

-¿Qué tal si un día tu vienes de visita a Utah?-

Con tan solo escuchar " _…visita a Utah"_ se le cayeron las palomitas que estaba por comerse. Laili se quedó petrificada con eso, porque en Utah hace 11 años…tuve la peor experiencia de su vida y al mismo tiempo…

 _Su mayor pesadilla_

 **Flashback**

 **Hace 11 años**

Se ve como una pequeña Laili de apenas 5 años, juega con su única prima, Lynda; de entonces 7 años. Esta era una de las pocas veces que podía venir a Hurricane a visitarla, ya que sus padres se la pasaban muy ocupados en su trabajo.

-¡Laili, vamos allá!- dijo Lynda al mismo tiempo que señalaba un lugar llamado "Freddy Fazbear's pizza"

-¡Esta bien!- acepto Laili para después seguir a su prima

Claro, era muy fácil para este par de niñas ir a donde quisieran ya que ningún adulto las estaba acompañando. Y ahora, tú, querido lector, te estarás preguntando ¿Cómo estas niñas tan pequeñas pueden estar solas por la calle? La respuesta es: porque se escaparon de la casa de Lynda mientras los adultos platicaban.

Al estar en frente de la pizzería. Lynda entro primero y quedo asombrada por todo lo que veía. Pero se dio cuenta que su pequeña prima aún seguía afuera.

-¿Que estas esperando Laili? Ven-

La menor de los Murtons empezó a jugar con sus manos sin saber qué hacer. Fue entonces que desde afuera distinguió lo que parecía ser un zorro de color rojo con un parche. Llena de curiosidad, avanzó hasta allá y cuando estaba a punto de entrar...

 **¡BURRR!**

Un auto de color morado se detuvo frente a la pizzería. Y de este, se bajó un hombre vestido del mismo color, cabello castaño claro y ojos morados y no se veía nada feliz.

-¡Laili Lila Violeta Ramírez Murtons! ¡Ven acá en este mismo instante!- gritó el hombre mejor conocido como Vincent Ramírez y se notaba furioso

La pequeña niña temblando obedeció al hombre de morado y entro al auto. Acto seguido, el entro a la pizzería y saco a Lynda para después meterla al auto y finalmente arrancar e irse de ahí. Sin saber que los cinco animatronicos y un títere lo habían visto todo.

 **Minutos después**

Vincent había dejado a Lynda en su casa y ahora estaba llevándose a Laili a un parque cercano

-¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te acerques a esa pizzería? Dime Laili ¡¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te quiero cerca de ese lugar y de esos animatronicos?!- gritaba Vincent totalmente furico

Los ojos de Laili se pusieron cristalinos para rápidamente empezar a llorar lo más silenciosamente que podía.

-¡Lo siento, papá! Ahhhh ¡Perdóname, papi!-

Vincent solo se quedó mirando a Laili con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Laili Lila Violeta…me has decepcionado-

Laili seguía llorando, pero intentaba hacerlo en silencio para no molestar más a su padre.

-Lo siento papá, no era mi intención, no sabía lo que hacía, por favor perdóname-

Vincent analizo a su hija, en serio parecía arrepentida, le revolvió el cabello y la cargo.

-Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer princesa morada ¿si?-

-*Snif* Si papi, no lo volveré a hacer-

-Pero…tampoco me vuelvas a decepcionar ¿entendido?-

Laili solo asintió y así, Vincent se llevó a Laili con Lizbeth y después de eso regresaron a Nueva york y Laili pidió nunca más tener que volver a Hurricane.

 **Fin del flashback**

-¡Laili! ¡Laili, reacciona!- gritaba Lynda muy preocupada al ver que su prima se había quedado petrifica

Entonces, tocaron la puerta y después de que Lynda dijera "pase" entro Vincent.

-Oh, hola tío-

-¡Papá! Hola, ¿Qué…pasa?- hablo Laili reaccionando

-Laili necesito hablar contigo- dicho esto Vincent salió con su típica frialdad

-Oh…lo siento Lynda, vuelvo rápido-

-Está bien, seguiré viendo la película-

Laili salió con dirección a la oficina de sus padres. Al entrar vio a su padre en su escritorio, se acercó y se sentó.

-¿Qué pasa, papi?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Bueno, como sabes…cumpliste 16 años y muy pronto tendrás 17-

-Ni me lo recuerdes por favor- dijo molesta

-Bueno, te eh preparado para lo siguiente desde los 7 años y creo que ya ha llegado el momento…- dijo levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo asustada

-Tu prueba final ha llegado, princesa morada-

-¿Qué?- dijo sin poder creerlo

-Hace años asesine a 11 niños, los cuales ahora son esos animatronicos que tanto odiamos…tu prueba es…acabar con ellos, para siempre…y después de eso…serás oficialmente una asesina ¿aceptas?-

Laili se quedó petrificada por segunda vez en la noche

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. En el segundo sin falta ya va la pizzería y Luis y varios personajes más. Ok, estoy por irme de viaje en unas horas así que, confiare en mi escritura y si hay algún error me avisan por fa y lo corrijo después. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	5. Hora de irse

**Hola a todos y a todas. ¡Eh vuelto! ¡Ya extrañaba tanto actualizar estos fics que tanto quiero! También los extrañaba a ustedes lectores y amigos míos. Wattpad fue bueno para pasar un tiempo, aún tengo mucho trabajo que terminar ahí pero por el momento la prioridad vuelve a ser mis fics. Vámonos de una buena vez al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **Simbalaika: Bueno, primero tenía que mostrar las diferencias que le trae a Laili tener esta vida. Mmm…hubiera sido mejor. Si, si Vincent se enoja no importa si es con sus hijos pero la descarga su enojo. Una patineta es un Skate, como un patín del diablo pero sin el manubrio. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Larry273-05: Es que Vincent no quería que los animatronicos reconocerán a Laili como su hija y la lastimaran porque al ya no ser guardia ya no tenía "poder" sobre ellos. Para saber que pasa…lo mejor es seguir leyendo ¿no? XD. Disfruta el capítulo.**

… **ah, hubo pocos reviews. Bueno, eso me pasa por tardar un año en actualizar, ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 5. Hora de matar

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Zar, Josh, Marcus y Jay

Se encontraban en la escuela y Laili acaba de decirles que su padre le había dicho que su prueba final había llegado. Ahora mismo ella se encontraba guardando todas las cosas de su casillero. Según su papá, al ir a "matar" a los animatronicos ella tendría que mudarse allá hasta que lo consiguiera.

" _No me importa si te tardas 1, 2 o 5 años en matarlos pero hasta que lo hayas hecho no vas a volver… ¿te quedo claro…Laili Lila Violeta?"_

Aun tenia escalofríos al recordar como su papá le había dicho aquello. Además, siempre la llamaba princesa morada, solo la llamaba por sus tres nombres cuando era algo muy serio. La buena noticia, era que viviría con su tío Luis el cual trabajaba allí. La mala noticia era que dejaría a sus hermanos y a sus amigos, a parte, iría a otra escuela donde tendría que dejar en claro que ella es la que manda; en donde estaba ahora le había tomado varios meses darse a respetar así que esperaba que en la otra no tardara tanto…no planeaba estar ahí más de lo necesario.

-Laili, si te vas ¿Qué haremos nosotros?- dijo Jay notablemente temeroso a la idea de que quien lo cuidaba y defendía se fuera

-Bueno, por los rangos tocaría que tú te quedaras a cargo…- menciono Laili

-¡¿Qué!?- volvieron a gritar

-Jay…este Jay… ¿Cómo nuestro líder?- hablo Marcus –eh, sin ofender-

-Déjenme terminar, dije que por lo rangos seria así…pero el mismo sabe que no podría controlarlos a ustedes tres-

-Ay gracias a Dios que me conoces- suspiro el menor aliviado que ella si lo conociera

-Por eso mientras no estoy, Zar, tú te quedas a cargo-

Dicho esto, cerro su casillero y con todas sus cosas guardadas fue rumbo al gimnasio seguida por sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos quería que Laili se fuera, pero era su prueba final lo que significa que si ella decía "no" también decía no a ser asesina, que era para lo que Vincent la preparo desde los 6 años. Los cuatro la siguieron hasta el gimnasio, tenían práctica de basquetbol y Josh estaba en el equipo.

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Jake, lanza!- gritaba Laili tratando de coordinar a su equipo -¡Sigan así, no paren porque déjenme decirles que sus lanzamientos son para dar vergüenza! ¡Más alto, Carlos! ¡Más fuerte Jonny…no tampoco tan fuerte! ¡Josh, hazme un favor y deja de coquetear con las porritas!-

En efecto, el castaño con heterocromia estaba lanzándoles besos a las porristas y estas solo reían alagadas. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Para ver si Laili se ponía celosa. De un momento a otro la demás chicas se vieron asustadas y no tardaron en irse. Miro a su espalda y se encontró con una Laili muy seria y notablemente molesta.

-¿Celosa, linda Laili?-

-Molesta es lo que estoy, voy a irme hoy mismo y lo único que quiero es saber que sin mí van a poder ganar el torneo que es en dos días ¡ahora lanza!- y sin decir más le estampo un balón en el pecho tan fuerte que casi le saco el aire

El solo se limitó a sonreír como tonto enamorado y sin prestar atención lanzo el balón logrando que entrara en la canasta.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Una vez terminada la práctica, todos fueron a las duchas y al no haber para hombre y mujeres tenían que dejar que Laili entrara primero. Mientras los chicos esperaban, sus amigos llegaron corriendo, se veían muy agitados.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?-

-¿Recuerdas…al tipo del periódico al que le pagamos para que nos diga lo que escucha acerca de Laili?- pregunto Marcus rápidamente

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Nos dijo que se enteró que alguien del equipo de basquetbol piensa invitar a salir a Laili-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién se cree que es para querer salir con ella?- dijo enojado ¿Quién es el que ya se ganó una paliza?-

-Jonny- hablo Jay

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarlo…pero se sorprendieron al ver como ya todos los chicos estaban entrando a los vestuarios y que no había señales de Laili. Josh tomo a uno de sus compañeros y le pregunto dónde estaban Laili y Jonny. No tardaron en salir corriendo al oír que Jonny quiso hablar con ella y la había llevado afuera al campo de futbol.

Al llegar vieron como él estaba a punto de pedirle que lo ayudara así que a lo único que reaccionaron fue a lo más lógico que paso por sus mentes. Zar, Josh y Marcus, cada uno le dio un golpe a Jay lo suficientemente fuerte para que se doblara del dolor. Laili al verlo así corrió rápidamente a ayudarlo sin importarle que hubiera dejado a Jonny hablando solo. Los cuatro sonrieron al oír como ella negaba la invitación ya que tenía que cuidar su amigo. Y después que el dolor pasara pudo seguirse concentrando en los demás equipos que entrenar.

Futbol, en donde estaba Zar y. El equipo de lucha en el que estaba Marcus y el béisbol que era de Jay. Fue un día cansado para los cuatro ya que parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para invitar a salir a su mejor amiga. Ya era hora de volver a casa y Laili llevaba cargando a Jay como si fuera "princesa" porque de tantos golpes que sus amigos le habían dado ya no podía caminar. Los cuatro se fueron directo a su "club" donde los cinco se la pasaron jugando todo el tiempo que les quedaba. Y cuando llego el momento de que Laili se fuera, ninguno de ellos la soltaba. Jay y Marcus la sostenían cada uno de una pierna y Zar y Josh de un brazo cada uno. Al final, por tardarse tanto Vincent tuvo que ir a buscarla, aun así dejo que los chicos acompañaran a su hija hasta que subiera al avión.

Lynda ya estaba esperándola para que se fueran juntas y mientras se despedía de sus hermanos.

-Cuídate, Liell-

-Tú también, Laili-

Se separaron del abrazo y siguió con los mellizos.

-Nos vemos luego…Ray, Rey-

-Oye, nos llamaste por nuestros nombres- hablo Ray

-Hace tiempo que no nos llamabas así-

-Lo sé, cuídense- los abrazo y paso con su mamá

-Cuídate Laili, esos animatronicos parecen muy peligrosos-

-Tranquila mami, estaré bien. Y a ti Erick…cuídate suertudo, lo que hubiera dado por tener los ojos que tú tienes-

-Ahhh gaahh- balbuceaba el bebé oji-morado

Y por último, sus amigos.

-Los extrañare chicos, volveré lo más pronto posible- y así les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla que los medio atonto –y cuiden la escuela, que no crean que porque no estoy se salvan-

Y con una sonrisa se fue hasta donde estaban su papá y Lynda. Abrazo a Vincent y el solo le susurro "Sé que estaré orgulloso de ti, princesa morada" reprimió las ganas de echarse a llorar y se subió rápidamente al avión. Se sentó junto a Lynda y una vez que el avión despego fue que se echó a llorar en el hombro de su prima.

-No quiero matar a nadie…dentro de los animatronicos están las almas de los niños…no quiero matarlos-

Lynda solo atino a abrazar a su prima y consolarla. No era culpa de Laili el destino que le había tocado.

 **Un rato después**

El avión aterrizo y ambas se quedaron en el aeropuerto esperando a que el Luis, el tío de Laili pasara a buscarlas. Ahí se quedaron por una media hora hasta que vieron como Luis venia corriendo hacia ellas. Laili al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarlo con alegría.

-¡Tío Luis, te extrañe mucho, hace tanto que no te veo!-

-Hola princesa, yo también te extrañe, que alegría que pases aquí un tiempo-

Los tres se fueron primero a dejar a Lynda a su casa. Aunque ya había quedado con su prima para ir con ella mañana a la pizzería. Luego, Luis llevo a Laili a su casa la cual era una mansión blanca con grandes jardines tanto delanteros como traseros.

-Wow, aquí voy a vivir-

-En realidad, es donde ya vives, pero…- ambos rieron ante eso y sin perder más tiempo entraron

Luis llevo a su sobrina a una gran habitación que ya estaba lista para ella. La dejo para que descansara y pudiera desempacar sus cosas. Recordó que había apagado su teléfono cuando estaba en el avión y al prenderlo no le sorprendió ver casi 80 llamadas de sus amigos más 40 mensajes de ellos igual. A veces creía que ellos cuatro eran algo dependientes de ella. Decidió salir a caminar un poco, iba tan distraída viendo los mensajes de sus amigos que casi es atropellada. Agito su cabeza para salir del pequeño susto y siguió caminando; no tarde mucho en estar frente a la pizzería de la cual su padre no paraba de decirle cosas terribles.

-1…2…3…4…- decía mientras los contaba -…sé que hay más, bueno, bueno…prepárense animatontos, si mi papi quiere que sea asesina lo seré así que cuídense que desde ya…los tengo en la mira-

Laili dio media vuelta y se fue con el ceño fruncido…sin darse cuenta que una mirada ámbar la veía irse como lo había hecho a sus 5 años.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Ok, como lo notaran hice un gran cambio, en lugar de hacer capítulos de 5,000 y tanto palabras y tárdame meses en actualizar, mejor los hare lo suficientemente largos y actualizare más seguido ¿les gusta la idea? Espero que sí. Bueno, nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
